bit_heroesfandomcom-20200222-history
List of set equipment
Looking for legendary and mythic items? Check List of legendary equipment and List of mythic equipment page. Not what you're looking for? Return to Equipment. This page collects all the set equipment currently available in the game. Raids Ares Legacy * Released with the 12/22/2016 content update. * Set bonus: ** 20% chance for skills to not spend SP (2/2). * Location: Hyper Dimension Raid on Heroic difficulty, Kaleido boss drop. Divinity * Released with the 6/30/2017 content update. * Set bonus: ** Damage increased by 5% while using a sword (2/3) ** Execute: Damage increased by 30% to enemies below 30% health (3/3) * Location: Woodbeard's Booty Raid on Heroic difficulty, Woodbeard boss drop. * Note: Divinity's 1st set bonus is the standard +Damage bonus (identical to +Damage accessories). Divinity's 2nd set bonus only affects the player and does not affect pet procs. M. A. R. U. * Released with the 10/27/2017 content update. * Set bonus: **10% of your Healing Skills also generate Shields (2/4) **Over Healing converts to Shields (3/4) **Gain the Defibrillator Skill (2 SP) (4/4) * Location: A Haile' Of A Mistake Raid on Heroic difficulty, boss drop. Trials & Gauntlet Unity * Released with the 2/5/2017 content update. * Set bonus: ** Gain the Unity Skill (2/2). * Location: Difficulty 100-109 in Trials/Gauntlet. Trugdor's Call * Released with the 2/26/2017 update. * Set bonus: ** 4% chance for skills to trigger twice (2/3) ** 7% chance for projectiles to ricochet to a nearby enemy (3/3). * Location: Difficulty 100-109 in Trials/Gauntlet. Taldrilth's Artifacts * Released with the 6/30/2017 content update. * Set bonus: ** Increases chance to deflect attacks by 3% (2/3) ** Increases chance to absorb attacks by 6% (3/3) * Location: Difficulty 140-149 in Trials/Gauntlet. Bushido * Released with the 6/30/2017 content update. * Set bonus: ** Berserk: Deal 10% increased damage, but take 10% increased damage (2/2) * Location: Difficulty 140-149 in Trials/Gauntlet. * Note: Bushido's set bonus only affects the player and does not affect pet procs. Conduction * Released with the 10/27/2017 content update. * Set bonus: **Projectile attacks deal 5% increased damage (2/4) **5% chance for skills to be twice as powerful (3/4) **Deal 25% increased damage when the enemy team only has 1 unit alive (4/4) * Location: Difficulty 200+ in Trials/Gauntlet. * Note: Conduction's 1st and 3rd set bonuses only affects the player and does not affect pet procs. Conduction's 2nd set bonus is determined in-game as Empower chance. Orlag Clan World Boss Lunar Guardian * Released with the 9/22/2017 content update. * Set bonus: ** Increases the potency of your healing skills by 15% (2/2). * Location: Tier 6 Orlag Clan World Boss on Heroic difficulty. * Note: Lunar Guardian's set bonus does not affect healing pets. Jynx * Released with the 9/22/2017 content update. * Set bonus: ** Regenerate 20% of your maximum shielding at the start of each battle (2/2). * Location: Tier 6 Orlag Clan World Boss on Heroic difficulty. Obliteration * Released with the 10/27/2017 content update. * Set bonus: **Teammates behind you take 5% reduced damage (2/4) **Teammates behind you deal 5% increased damage (3/4) **Gain 15% Damage Reduction while all teammates are alive (4/4) * Location: Tier 7 Orlag Clan World Boss on Heroic difficulty. * Note: Obliteration's 2nd set bonus only affects players and does not affect pet procs. Netherworld World Boss Illustrious Artifacts * Released with the 11/17/2017 content update. * Set bonus: ** 4% Damage (2/3) ** Divine Protection: Upon your first death, instantly revive with 90-110% health. Usable once per adventure. (3/3) * Location: Tier 6 Netherworld World Boss on Heroic difficulty. * Note: Divine Protection's skill scales with the player's Power stat. Taters * Released with the 11/17/2017 content update. * Set bonus: ** 4% Speed (2/3) ** At the start of each turn, launch a Tayto at the weakest enemy for 3.25-22.75% damage. (3/3) * Location: Tier 7 Netherworld World Boss on Heroic difficulty. Shop Gatekeeper * Released with the 1/5/2018 content update. * Set bonus: ** 0.5% Chance for skills to trigger four times (2/2) * Location: Small/Large Dragon Egg from Shop Category:Lists Category:Equipment